Premier League 2013-14/import
(2 November 2013) | biggest_away_win = (15 December 2013) | highest_scoring = (14 December 2013) | prev_season = 2012–13 | next_season = 2014–15 }} The 2013–14 Premier League is the 22nd season of the Premier League, the English professional league for association football clubs, since its establishment in 1992. The season started on Saturday 17 August 2013, with the season due to conclude on Sunday May 11, 2014. The fixtures were announced on 19 June 2013. The television broadcast rights were given two-to-three weeks later. This is the first season of the Premier League to use goal-line technology, with The Football Association having announced that Hawk-Eye was to be installed over a period of up to six weeks in the stadia of the 17 teams who avoided relegation and the three teams promoted during the previous season. Teams A total of 20 teams are contesting the league, including 17 sides from the 2012–13 season and three promoted from the 2012–13 Football League Championship. On 16 April 2013, Cardiff City earned promotion from the 2012–13 Football League Championship. They returned to the top division after being absent for 51 years. This is the first season that Cardiff City are in the Premier League. This season features both Cardiff City and Swansea City which means that it is the first time the South Wales Derby is featured in the top flight. It is also the first time that two clubs outside of England are featured in the top flight of English football in the same season. On 4 May 2013, Hull City earned promotion to the Premier League after a brief absence of three seasons. Hull needed to beat Cardiff City on the final day of the season to maintain second place, but a draw was sufficient following Watford's dramatic loss at home to Leeds United. On 27 May 2013, Crystal Palace claimed the final promotion place, after beating Watford in the Football League Championship play-off final; Kevin Phillips converting a penalty in extra time. Palace are playing in the Premier League for the first time since the 2004–05 season. The three teams replace Queens Park Rangers, Reading and Wigan Athletic who were all relegated to the Championship in the prior season. Stadia and locations :Note: Table lists clubs in alphabetical order. Personnel and kits Note: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. * 1 According to current revision of List of English Football League managers * Additionally, referee kits are now being made by Nike, sponsored by Expedia.com, and Nike has a new match ball, the Incyte Premier League. Managerial changes League table after Match day 38 Results Season statistics * First goal: Daniel Sturridge for Liverpool against Stoke City (''17 August 2013) * Fastest goal: 12 seconds (Asmir Begović (GK); Stoke City 1–1 Southampton 2 November 2013) * Largest winning margin: 7 goals ** Manchester City 7–0 Norwich City (2 November 2013) * Highest scoring game: 7 goals ** Manchester City 7–0 Norwich City (2 November 2013) ** Sunderland 3–4 Chelsea (4 December 2013) * Most goals scored in a match by a single team: 7 goals ** Manchester City 7–0 Norwich City (2 November 2013) * Most goals scored in a match by a losing team: 3 goals ** Sunderland 3–4 Chelsea (4 December 2013) Top scorers Hat-tricks 4 Player scored 4 goals Clean sheets Player Club * Most clean sheets: 8''' ** Everton * Fewest clean sheets: '''2 ** Fulham ** Sunderland Discipline Player *Most yellow cards: 5''' **Curtis Davies (Hull City) **Mathieu Debuchy (Newcastle) **Mathieu Flamini (Arsenal) **Lucas Leiva (Liverpool) **Youssuf Mulumbu (West Bromwich) **Jonas Olsson (West Bromwich) **Wayne Rooney (Manchester United) *Most red cards: '''1 **Mikel Arteta (Arsenal) **Yannick Bolasie (Crystal Palace) **Wes Brown (Sunderland) **Lee Cattermole (Sunderland) **Kagisho Dikgacoi (Crystal Palace) **Andrea Dossena (Sunderland) **Laurent Koscielny (Arsenal) **Mark Noble (West Ham United) **John O'Shea (Sunderland) **Yannick Sagbo (Hull City) **Steven Taylor (Newcastle United) **Fernando Torres (Chelsea) **Michel Vorm (Swansea City) **Mapou Yanga-Mbiwa (Newcastle United) Club *Most yellow cards: 32 **Stoke City *Most red cards: 4 **Sunderland Awards Monthly awards External links Category:2013–14 domestic association football leagues 2013–14 Category:2013–14 in English football